No Quiero Llamarlo Noviazgo
by Black Stella
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto buscan que nombre ponerle a su relación ...SASUNARU...


_Recuerda que: Naruto no me pertenece sino hubiera dejado que Sasuke matara a Sakura ñañaña._

Es un SasuNaru tiene insinuaciones Yaoi.

* * *

No Quiero Llamarlo Noviazgo

Dos chicos se encuentran discutiendo sobre su relación, sentados en el prado, con el cielo a disposición, discuten sobre que nombre ponerle a su relación sin duda no querían llamarlo noviazgo, era algo muy cursi para los dos...bueno al menos para Sasuke.

-Entonces llamemoslo "amantes" - dijo con un brillo en la mirada el rubio, últimamente estaba fan de las telenovelas, y en verdad sentía que estaba viviendo una con su compañero.

-Hmp...- arqueo la ceja el moreno – ni lo sueñes, demasiado gay.

-Pero si somos gays – le replico atónito el kitsune.

-Hmp...no – dijo tajante – somos amigos que se acompañan – agrego algo incomodo.

-Si somos gays ¡aceptalo! - le dijo burlándose, sabía que al moreno le daba algo de vergüenza el asunto.

-Hmp...no – seguía incomodo.

-Dame beso – le dijo con voz lasciva.

-Hmp...-miro hacia todos lados por si venía alguien, y cuando estuvo seguro le dio un beso constante, seguro e intenso – ¿qué me ves?- el rubio lo miraba fijamente sonrojado, sus labios ardían.

-¿Cómo llamaremos lo que tenemos? - le dijo entre risas coqueto – ¡debemos ponerle un nombre! - agrego haciendo un puchero.

El moreno lo miro con atención, le daba risa las salidas infantiles de Naruto, bueno eso le encantaba de él, lo volvió loco, pero la tentación ahora era momento de molestarlo – haber veamos, ¿quien me sigue a todas partes? - dijo pensativo.

-Yo...

-¿Quien me cuida cuando me enfermo? - continuó.

-Yo...

-¿Quien me sube el animo cuando me siento triste?

-Yo..- Naruto lo miraba con atención, no entendía hacia donde iba el moreno.

-¿Quien "juega" conmigo cuando quiero?- dijo suspicaz.

-Yo..- se mordió los labios con algo de pudor.

-¿Quien se hace el tierno conmigo y me vuelve loco? - dijo acercándose a su boca nuevamente el moreno.

-Ah...Yo...creo – dijo ansioso, sus bocas estaban tan cerca, apunto de unirse. Esa actitud de Sasuke lo enloquecía.

-¿Quien me espera todos los días en mi departamento después de entrenar? - le pregunto tragando saliva, mientras miraba fijamente la boca del kitsune, .

-Vamos dame un beso – le pidió deseoso, sus bocas se rosaban, se quemaban.

-Vamos responde...- continuó el moreno jugando, se estaba conteniendo.

-Yo, yo, ahora dejame...- le respondió de mala gana, se acerco para besar a su compañero pero este se hecho hacia atrás.

-Aún falta algo...ahora que sabes todo eso ¿que nombre le pondrías a nuestra relación?- dijo aguantándose la risa, de manera disimulada.

-No lo sé...¿amantes? - se hecho a reir, se acerco para besarlo otra vez, pero de nuevo fue rechazado.

-Hmp...te dije que ese no...yo tengo otro nombre perfecto – dijo riendo de lado.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto inocente el rubio, quedándose en su lugar.

-El amo y su mascota...- se hecho a reír, el rubio lo miro en silencio – Bah...Naruto no me digas que no te hizo gracia.

-No...- replico ofendido.

-Pero si eres mi mascota – dijo riendo.

-No...-se estaba enojando.

-Si lo eres...- continuó riendo.

-No...-la vena de su frente estaba apunto de explotar.

-Jajaja solo mira esto – se acerco y le dio ese beso constante, seguro e intenso, que Naruto lo dejo sin aliento - ¿lo eres cierto?

-Si lo soy – dijo sonrojado haciendo de nuevo ese puchero que volvió loco al Uchiha.

_Naruto cayo de espaldas al pasto y Sasuke le dio la espalda al cielo, los besos y las caricias continuaron, por muchas más rato pero eso ya es otra historia._

* * *

_N/A: Que lata en serio, es un día viernes y encerrada en la casa, me quede sin plata. No tengan tarjeta nunca -,-, no te das cuento gasta hasta que ya no puedes comprar mas -,-._

_No se porque los SasuNaru, me quedan mas románticos, ¡quiero que me quedan mas "camboyanos"! pero no funciona, creo que deberé hacer un lemon con estos dos para desatarlos un poco._

_Ñañañañañaña_

_¿Naruto Mascota?_


End file.
